clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Handbook
The Puffle Handbook is a book in Club Penguin. It was released on March 7, 2011, after the Pet Shop had its redesign. It gives you information about the different breeds and colors of puffles, and tips and tricks on caring for them. Like the former Adopt A Puffle catalog, you can adopt puffles from here since the Puffle Party 2014. You can see this book on the Puffle Interface but shows information only on the puffle color you have. Topics Inside *Table of Contents *What is a Puffle? *Care *Play *Tricks *Backyard *Games & Play *Walk *Treasure *Favorite Foods *Puffles Personalities **Black **Blue **Brown **Gold **Green **Orange **Pink **Purple **Red **Rainbow **White **Yellow **Tabby Cat **Border Collie **Creatures Puffle descriptions Black Puffle Although mostly quiet, sudden fiery outbursts show there is more to these intense creatures than meets the eye. *Personality: Intense, strong *Toys: Skateboard *Observed in the Wild: Bursting into flames after eating Puffle O's *Favorite Snack: Fish burger *Best Game: Cart Surfer *Cool Fact: Super good at skateboarding Blue Puffle They're known for their awesome team work. Few realize that each week blue puffles eat their weight in cookies. *Personality: Loyal, team player *Toys: Ball, snowballs *Observed in the Wild: Rallying teams together *Favorite Snack: Pretzels *Cool Fact: Can bounce really high Brown Puffle It is documented that the brown puffle blinks more than all other puffles. It's dreams have graph paper backgrounds. *Personality: Super smart, inventive *Toys: Beakers, rockets *Observed in the Wild: Superior machine building skills *Favorite Snack: Astronaut Ice Cream *Cool Fact: Afraid of balloons Gold Puffle The legendary gold puffles live near gold deposits in the earth's crust. They are known to dig up rare golden items. *Personality: Lucky, energetic *Toys: Jackhammer *Observed in the Wild: Distracted by golden objects. *Favorite Snack: Chocolate coins *Cool Fact: Hide and Seek Champion Green Puffle Are experts on unicycles. They are also known for their love of April Fool's parties. *Personality: Playful, funny *Toys: Propeller cap, unicycle *Observed in the Wild: Vacuums up cookies with its mouth *Favorite Snack: Tacos *Best Game: Jet Pack Adventure *Cool Fact: Laughs an average of 14.7 times a day Orange Puffle This species has teeth strong enough to demolish petrified Puffle O's. And everything else. *Personality: Curious, zany *Toys: Box, wagon, truck *Observed in the Wild: Making quick decisions *Favorite Snack: Socks *Cool Fact: Rumored to eat fridges whole Pink Puffle It is said that the pink puffle's fur can hold 30 times it weight in water. *Personality: Sporty, cheery *Toys: Skipping rope, snorkel, trampoline *Observed in the Wild: Using bubblegum to float *Favorite Snack: Watermelon *Best Game: Aqua Grabber *Cool Fact: Loves to exercise and swim Purple Puffle The flash of a disco ball transforms this stylish puffle into a powerful dance force. *Personality: Fabulous, particular *Toys: Disco ball, bubble wand *Observed in the Wild: Choosing just the right outfit for just the right occasion. *Favorite Snack: Hummus and Pita *Best Game: Dance Contest *Cool Fact: Uses a sleep mask for beauty rest Rainbow Puffle These majestic puffles enjoy the fantastical.They may be the only creature to have seen a real unicorn. *Personality: Confident, regal *Toys: Cloud *Observed in the Wild: Cloud surfing and riding down rainbows *Favorite Snack: Rainbow lollipop *Cool Fact: Farts sparkles Red Puffle From the wilds of Rockhopper Island, they love adventure. Puffle experts wonder what secrets they hold. *Personality: Adventurous, extreme *Toys: Bowling pins, cannon *Observed in the Wild: Hunting for buried treasure *Favorite Snack: Stinky cheese *Best Game: Catchin' Waves *Cool Fact: Originally from Rockhopper Island White Puffle It may be smaller than all other puffles, but its power is unmeasurable. *Personality: Shy, powerful, gentle *Toys: Ice skates, snowflakes *Observed in the Wild: Freeze liquids at will *Favorite Snack: Yogurt parfait *Cool Fact: Slightly smaller than other species Yellow Puffle It is rumored that the yellow puffle creates artwork from food and furniture. *Personality: Creative, spontaneous *Toys: Paintbrush, easel *Observed in the Wild: Makes music that gets everyone dancing *Favorite Snack: Popcorn *Best Game: DJ3K *Cool Fact: Wears a beret to paint Orange Tabby Cat Always curious, these cat puffles will get into almost anything. They love high places and being the center of attention *Personality: Curious, demanding *Observed in the Wild: Getting stuck in trees *Cool Fact: Loves to hide in tiny spaces Blue Border Collie Full of energy, they're always up for a walk or playing fetch. Just watch out for their slobbery kisses. *Personality: Loyal, mischievous *Observed in the Wild: Chewing their favorite toy *Cool Fact: Loves chasing cat puffles Puffle Creatures New puffle creatures have appeared on the island. We expect there are more out there, waiting to be discovered! Trivia *In the Adopt A Puffle catalog the Black Puffle's Cool fact was that it can be very energetic. In the Puffle Handbook it says it always burps after eating. It's unknown why it was changed when every puffle burps after eating. *It is stated in the real life book Puffle Whisperer PH's Puffle Handbook that PH is the author of the Puffle Handbook. *Snowman Puffles, Ghost Puffles, and Blue Crystal Puffles have yet to be added to this handbook. Pages Puffle Handbook Rainbow.png|A page in the Puffle Handbook SWF *Puffle Manual *Cover Category:2011